The present invention relates to retail terminals and more specifically to a dynamic key terminal including a choice-driven interface.
Within the retail environment, operation of current terminals by employees is not intuitive. Employees must receive training and use the terminals for a predetermined amount of time in order to become proficient at operating the terminals. Inexperienced operators cause delays in the checking lines and are prone to making mistakes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an input terminal and an interface that are intuitive for inexperienced employees to operate and which reduces the likelihood of errors by employees.